Happy New Year, Shizuchan!
by fitricchii
Summary: Sebentar lagi tahun 2011 pun tiba. Kejahilan apa lagi yang dilakukan Izaya kepada Shizuo di malam tahun baru ini? Mind to RnR?


**Happy New Year, Shizu-chan!**

**Summary:** Sebentar lagi tahun 2011 pun tiba. Kejahilan apa lagi yang dilakukan Izaya kepada Shizuo di malam tahun baru ini?

**Disclaimer:** Ryohgo Narita

**Author: **Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** K+

**Pair:** Shizaya

**Enjoy~ \(^o^)/**

* * *

Tiada hari tanpa menjahili Shizuo. Itulah hari-hari yang dilalui Izaya. Namun hari agak spesial karena hari ini malam tahun baru. Izaya saat ini lagi sibuk di depan laptopnya, walaupun kerjaan kebanyakan chatting. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahilnya, tentu saja menjahili Shizuo menjadi suatu ketertarikan tersendiri baginya. Dia pun langsung cepat-cepat menelpon rivalnya itu.

_piiip... piiip..._

"Halo? Siapa ini?" tanya Shizuo.

"Haloooooo Shizu-chaaaaan~" teriak Izaya dengan suara agak genit.

_BRAAAAK..._

Shizuo langsung melempar _handphone_-nya ke dinding hingga _handphone_ miliknya retak. Ternyata hp tersebut masih hidup dan masih bisa terdengar suara Izaya yang memanggilnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Shizuo menginjak hp itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Izaya hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya. Izaya tidak kehilangan akal, dia langsung menelpon Shizuo lewat telepon rumah.

_kriiing... kriiing..._

"HALOOO?" teriak Shizuo kesal.

"Ah Shizu-chaaan, jangan galak gitu dong... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan~" ujar Izaya. Shizuo langsung emosi tingkat dewa. Dia ingin sekali membuang telepon itu namun dihalangi oleh adiknya yang baru saja pulang.

"Kak, berhentilah menghancurkan barang-barang... Sampai kapan kakak begitu terus..." kata Kasuka agak sinis.

"huh, terserah kau saja" ujarnya. Shizuo langsung menutup telepon itu dan berniat pergi jalan-jalan ke Ikebukuro mencari udara segar. Adiknya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "_Hhh.. malam tahun baru sendirian lagi deh._" kata Kasuka dalam hati sambil tertunduk lesu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Pemandangan Ikebukuro pada malam hari sangat indah. Apalagi saat malam tahun kali ini banyak acara-acara menarik dan kembang api di mana-mana. Shizuo yang sedang asik menikmati suasana malam itu tak sengaja melihat Celty dan Shinra berkencan. Shizuo sedikit iri pada Shinra karena dia bisa menikmati malam tahun baru berdua dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan dia? Haha jangan ditanya. Tak satu pun wanita yang berani mendekatinya, ya kecuali Celty tentunya.

Sekitar satu jam lagi tahun 2011 pun datang. Shizuo yang sedang berkeliling merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia tak tahu siapa yang menguntitnya karena semua orang di sekelilingnya terlihat aneh (?). Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Suara yang benar-benar dikenalnya.

"Shizu-chaaaaaaan~~" teriak Izaya.

"IZA... AAARGH"

Ketika Shizuo menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba ada ice cream terlempar tepat di mukanya. Alhasil muka Shizuo penuh dengan ice cream chocolate yang dilempar Izaya itu dan anak-anak kecil langsung menertawainya termasuk Izaya.

"BRENGSEK KAU, IZAAAYAAAA!" teriak Shizuo hingga mengguncang Ikebukuro (?).

"Hahaha, tangkap aku kalau bisaaaa~" ucap Izaya santai dan buru-buru lari. Shizuo langsung mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh. Sudah banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya untuk kejar-kejaran seperti anjing dan kucing.

Akhirnya mereka lari sampai ke sebuah taman. Izaya sengaja lari menuju taman itu. Di sana bisa melihat pemandangan langit yang luas penuh bintang. Shizuo yang siap-siap melempar vending machine ke arah Izaya sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba terdengar letusan kembang api. Muncullah kembang api yang sangat indah di langit malam saat itu. Itu kembang api terbaik yang pernah diliat Shizuo. Shizuo tak sadar bahwa dirinya terkesima melihat kembang api itu.

"Happy New Year, Shizu-chaaan~!" kata Izaya dengan senyum jahilnya.

Shizuo baru sadar kalau dirinya tadi ingin menangkap si kutu itu. Tanpa ragu dia lempar vending machine ke arah Izaya. Semua orang di sekitar hanya cengo melihat vending machine melayang bersama kembang api.

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

Maaf ya, kalau fanficnya pendek banget dan gak lucu. Soalnya saya buatnya buru-buru.  
Namun intinya saya ingin mengucapkan "Selamat Tahun Baru 2011" \(^o^)/  
Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca fanfic gaje ini...


End file.
